Fireworks
by Kiriichi23
Summary: Kembang api, apakah kau dapat mengabulkan permohonan seperti bintang jatuh? Jika kau dapat mengabulkan permohonan, bisakah kau mengabulkan satu permohonanku? Aku ingin, ingin sekali... Selalu berada di samping Shindou. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Tak peduli kapan pun dan dimana pun. Kumohon… Kabulkanlah permohonanku, kembang api...


Halo, minna!

Jumpa lagi dengan saya di fic one-shoot terbaru saya!

Yah, sebetulnya fic ini mau saya publish pas TakuRan days. Tapi apa boleh buat. Karena tugas-tugas dan pr yang menumpuk, saya harus menunda untuk mempublish fic yang satu ini.

Maafkan saya kalau fic ini aneh banget, soalnya fic ini telah menjadi tempat pelampiasan rasa frustasi saya.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Inazuma Eleven belong to Level-5!

**WARNING : **Ide abal, tokoh OOC, **Chara death**, typo bertebaran di mana-mana, EYD yang tidak sempurna, bahasa yang tidak pas, alur cerita yang nggak jelas, dan segala kesalahan lain yang bisa anda temukan dalam fic ini.

**Note :** _Italic_ bisa berarti flashback atau kalimat yang diucapkan dalam hati

.

.

.

Masih ingin membaca?

_Well, then. Happy reading, guys!_

.

.

.

* * *

Pernahkah kau merasa terkurung, tapi tak dirantai?

Pernahkah kau merasa sakit, tapi harus menahannya. Dan ternyata kau malah tak dapat menahannya?

Itulah yang setiap hari kurasakan.

Aku berjalan menuju jendela, mengamati hamparan salju yang hampir tak pernah kurasakan sekitar dua tahun ini.

Aku tersenyum hambar. Aku tak pernah bisa merasakan hawa di luar ruangan penuh bau antiseptik ini. Aku tak pernah bisa merasakan, segarnya udara, kerasnya tanah, basahnya hujan, dan dinginnya salju.

Aku tak bisa merasakannya. Aku hanya bisa mengamati, membayangkan bagaimana terakhir kali aku merasakan semua itu.

"Kirino! Maaf aku telat!"

Aku berbalik, dan mendapati pemuda berambut cokelat ikal sedang berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah di depan pintu.

Aku tersenyum.

Dia sudah datang.

Dia, yang selalu menemaniku melewati hari-hariku yang menyakitkan.

Dia, orang yang kusayangi—cinta pertamaku.

* * *

**Fireworks**

_Shine brightly, extinct painfully_

.

.

.

"Hai, Shindou. Baru pulang, ya?"

"Iya." Dia berjalan ke arah kursi di sebelah tempat tidurku, lalu menaruh tasnya.

"Bagaimana ulangannya? Sukses?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk. "Kuharap. Pelajaran kelas 3 itu susah sekali."

Aku tertawa. "Aku yakin kau pasti berhasil. Kau kan anak yang paling pintar di Raimon Gakuen."

"J-jangan memujiku seperti itu!" ucapnya. Wajahnya dihiasi semburat merah.

Aku mengeraskan tawaku. "Maaf, maaf. Kau tak perlu bereaksi seperti itu."

Ia terdiam. Aku menghentikan tawaku.

Untuk beberapa menit, kami berdua sama-sama terhanyut dalam keheningan.

"Jadi… Bagaimana? Kau sudah melakukan kemoterapi?" tanya Shindou, memecah keheningan.

Kemoterapi. Mendengarnya saja aku sudah malas.

Aku menggeleng lemah. "Belum. Mungkin sebentar lagi."

Mataku melayang ke arah anak-anak yang sedang bermain di taman rumah sakit. "Aku tak menyukai kemoterapi. Gara-gara itu, rambutku mulai rontok. Semakin lama aku melakukan kemoterapi, aku merasa semakin lemah," keluhku.

"…Aku harap tak akan ada kemoterapi minggu ini," ucapku pelan, berharap Shindou tak mendengarnya.

"Tapi kau harus." kata Shindou, tegas.

Aku terdiam.

Kumohon… Apa aku harus melakukan kemoterapi? Apa tak ada obat lain untuk penyakitku ini? Atau…

…apa sebenarnya penyakitku ini tak pernah bisa disembuhkan?

"Permisi."

Suara dokter itu berhasil memecahkan keheningan di ruangan ini.

"Tuan Shindou, bisakah anda keluar sebentar? Tuan Kirino akan menjalani kemoterapi," ucap seorang suster.

Aku menghela nafas. Kemoterapi lagi.

"Baiklah, aku keluar dulu. Semoga kemoterapi-nya sukses, Kirino," katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Aku membalasnya.

Dokter itu mulai mendekatiku. "Baiklah, kita akan mulai pemeriksaannya."

* * *

_Kembang api._

_Jenis barang yang selalu berhubungan dengan tahun baru._

"_Kembang apinya indah, kan?" Aku menunjuk kumpulan kembang api yang bersahut-sahutan di langit malam._

_Kembang api yang indah, selalu dapat meriuhkan malam yang sunyi._

"_Aku tahu kembang api itu indah. Hanya saja, yang kubingungkan itu adalah kenapa kau sebegitu sukanya pada kembang api?" Shindou duduk di sebelahku yang masih berdiri memandangi kembang api._

_Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di rumput, tepat di sebelah Shindou. "Kenapa aku begitu suka? Yah, menurutku karena kembang api memang benar-benar indah!"_

"_Kau tahu, bahwa kembang api itu mirip seperti hidup manusia?"_

"_Mirip?"_

_Shindou mengalihkan tatapannya ke arahku. "Iya. Jika kau bayangkan, kembang api memang indah, tapi dia juga pasti padam." Shindou menarik nafas, lalu melanjutkan, "Tetapi, di kehidupannya yang hanya sebentar—bahkan terlalu sebentar, ia masih dapat menyebarkan kebahagiaan kepada semua orang di detik-detik kehidupannya."_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Bukankah manusia juga begitu? Walaupun manusia bisa meninggal suatu hari nanti, beberapa manusia terus berusaha menyebarkan kebahagiaan pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, bukan? Dan juga, ketika kembang api padam, semua orang pasti ingin melihatnya lagi. Sama seperti orang-orang yang ingin melihat seseorang yang berharga baginya lagi, walaupun ia sudah meninggal."_

_Kembang api, tak hanya indah, tapi juga memiliki banyak makna._

_Aku terpana mendengar kata-kata Shindou._

"_Kau benar-benar orang yang bijak ya, Shindou?" tanyaku sambil menepuk punggungnya. "Tapi, kau mengatakannya seakan-akan kau bernasib sama dengan kembang api—memiliki hidup yang sebentar."_

_Kembang api, apakah kau dapat mengabulkan permohonan seperti bintang jatuh?_

_Shindou menyerngitkan dahi. "Aku tidak mengisyaratkan bahwa hidupku pendek, kok. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?" katanya, menggembungkan pipinya._

_Jika kau dapat mengabulkan permohonan, bisakah kau mengabulkan satu permohonanku?_

_Aku tertawa melihat ekspresinya yang lucu itu. "Hei, hei, aku hanya bercanda!" Aku membentuk huruf 'V' dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahku, 'peace sign'. "Jadi jangan marah, ya?"_

_Dia ikut tertawa. "Aku tak marah, kok."_

_Kami tertawa bersama, sebelum akhirnya kami berdua terdiam._

_Aku ingin, ingin sekali... Selalu berada di samping Shindou. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Tak peduli kapan pun dan dimana pun._

_Aku kembali mengalihkan tatapanku ke arah kembang api yang masih menghiasi langit._

_(—Nyuut)_

_Aku memegang perutku._

_Sakit, sakit, sakit sekali._

_Aku ingin terus bersama Shindou, sampai akhir hidupku._

_Kepalaku pusing. Nafasku terengah-engah, seperti habis berlari._

_Kumohon… Kabulkanlah permohonanku._

_Shindou menoleh ke arahku. "Kirino? Kau tak apa?" tanyanya dengan nada panik dan khawatir._

_Aku terbatuk. Sakit. Tenggorokanku sakit sekali._

_Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padaku?_

"_Kirino! Kau batuk darah!"_

_Ah, apa sebenarnya kembang api tak bisa mengabulkan permohonanku?_

"_Aku tak apa." Aku berusaha tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, wajah Shindou menjadi buram._

_Mataku terasa berat._

"_Kirino!"_

_Kembang api, jika kau tak bisa mengabulkan permohonanku, apa itu artinya aku tak akan bisa bersama Shindou lagi?_

* * *

"_Leukimia?"_

_Dokter di hadapanku mengangguk mendengar pertanyaanku._

_Leukimia?_

_Kenapa aku harus menderita penyakit seperti itu?_

_Kenapa aku? Kenapa bukan orang lain?_

"_Maaf saya baru memberitahu 7 jam setelah anda sadar. Saya tidak ingin anda shock mendengar penyakit yang anda derita sekarang."_

_Percuma saja. Mau kapanpun aku diberitahu, hasilnya akan sama saja._

_Aku baru menyadari satu hal._

_Shindou tak ada disini._

_Dimana dia?_

"_Dokter, siapa yang membawaku kemari?"_

_Alis sang dokter berkerut, berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi dan besar, serta memakai jas kantoran. Dia juga mengatakan akan membayar seluruh perawatan anda. Saya menduga ia adalah salah satu keluarga anda."_

_Aku menggeleng. "Keluargaku…," aku menarik nafas, lalu melanjutkan, "mereka semua sudah meninggal."_

_Sang dokter tersentak. "Maafkan saya. Saya turut berduka cita."_

"_Tak apa," ucapku, tersenyum manis._

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."_

"_Dokter, tunggu!"_

_Dokter itu berbalik, lalu menatapku. "Ada apa?"_

"_Apa dokter tidak pernah melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat ikal serta bermata cokelat datang kemari?"_

_Dokter terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Tidak. Saya tidak pernah melihat anak seperti yang anda sebutkan," ujarnya._

_Apa Shindou tak pernah datang kemari? Apa ia tak peduli padaku?_

_Aih, kenapa ia harus peduli kepadaku? Kenapa aku harus merasa ia peduli padaku? Memangnya apa hubungan Shindou denganku? Tak lebih dari batas seorang teman akrab, bukan?_

—_Ah. Pertanyaan terakhir terlalu menohok hatiku._

"_Kalau tak ada yang anda tanyakan lagi, saya permisi dulu. Ah, dan sebentar lagi suster akan membawakanmu makan malam." Sang dokter berbalik, lalu berlalu keluar dari kamar rawatku._

_Aku menghela nafas. Sungguh, aku tak berselera makan sekarang. Ditambah lagi, makanan rumah sakit itu tidak enak._

"_Permisi."_

_Aku menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Seorang suster membawa nampan, lalu meletakkannya di meja yang ada di sampingku. Aku melirik makanan yang dibawanya._

_Eh? Itu… Steak? Kenapa makan malamnya begitu berbeda dengan makan siangnya?_

_Aku memandangi suster itu dengan bingung. "Ini makan malamnya?"_

_Suster itu mengangguk. "Iya. Setelah makan, minum obatnya, ya. Kalau ada yang anda butuhkan, tekan saja tombol itu." Sang suster menunjuk sebuah tombol merah yang berada di sebelahku._

_Aku mengangguk. Suster itu permisi, lalu keluar._

_Aku menatap steak—yang sekarang berada di pangkuanku—dengan tatapan lapar._

_Oh, bagaimana bisa koki di rumah sakit ini menebak makanan kesukaanku? Ah, itu tak penting._

_Aku mengabaikan rasa penasaranku, lalu memakan steak itu dengan lahap._

* * *

_Kali ini ramen? Apa suster salah memberi makanan padaku?_

_Oh, sebetulnya makan siangku adalah ramen bukanlah suatu masalah besar. Hanya saja, 5 hari berturut-turut, rumah sakit ini menyediakan—kuulangi, selalu menyediakan makanan-makanan kesukaanku._

_Apa itu tidak aneh? Tidak mungin, kan, koki rumah sakit tahu makanan-makanan kesukaanku._

_Aku memakan ramen itu perlahan, lalu meneguk air minum yang berada di meja._

_Mataku melirik jam yang selalu setia tergantung di dinding. Masih jam 01.00 pm. Masih sekitar 6 jam lagi waktu makan malam. Hhhh… Aku tak sabar apa makanan yang kumakan nanti malam._

* * *

"_Ini."_

_Aku baru saja keluar dari toilet, dan mendapati suster yang biasa membawakan makanan ke kamarku sedang berdiri bersama seorang anak. _

_Mataku melotot, mencoba melihat baik-baik anak yang sekarang menyerahkan kotak putih kepada suster itu._

"_Kali ini kau membawakan apa, Shindou-kun?"_

_Rasanya petir baru saja bergemuruh di telingaku._

_Itu Shindou? Kenapa dia disini?_

"_Aku membawakan Kirino sandwich kesukaannya untuk sarapan. Kuharap dia menyukainya."_

_Ia membawakan makanan itu untukku?_

"_Apa kau tak ingin mengunjunginya?"_

_Shindou menundukkan kepalanya, lalu menggeleng pelan._

"_Lebih baik seperti ini," katanya lirih. "Aku tak bisa menemuinya sekarang. Setiap melihatnya, aku selalu takut. Takut aku akan—"_

"—_tertular?" tanyaku, berjalan ke arah Shindou. Mataku menatap tajam mata cokelatnya._

"_Kirino?!" tanyanya, dengan wajah yang mengeluarkan mimik terkejut._

"_Jawab pertanyaanku, Shindou Takuto. Kenapa kau selalu membawakan makanan untukku, tapi tak pernah sekalipun menjengukku?"_

_Shindou mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, seolah rumput hias yang ada di koridor menjadi objek yang menarik untuk dilihat._

"_Shindou."_

_Ia menghela nafas perlahan, lalu menatapku. Irisnya memancarkan kesedihan._

"_Maaf. A—aku tak tahan melihatmu yang tak sadarkan diri selama dua hari. Ditambah dengan hasil test itu. Aku benar-benar… shock. Maaf, aku hanya mengantarkan makanan tanpa menjengukmu sekalipun. Aku benar-benar minta—"_

_Aku memeluknya erat. Kotak putih yang sedari tadi dipegangnya terjatuh ke lantai._

"_Maafmu diterima," ucapku. "Tapi, sebagai bukti permintaan maafmu, kau harus menjengukku. Deal?"_

_Shindou tersenyum, lalu tertawa kecil. "Iya. Aku akan menjengukmu."_

_Aku mulai melepaskan pelukanku._

"_Tapi, sedang apa kau disini?"_

_Aku memandangi Shindou. "Oh, hanya jalan-jalan," ucapku asal._

"_Ayo, kau harus istirahat di kamarmu. Seharusnya kau tak boleh berjalan keluar kamarmu seperti ini tanpa kursi roda, kan?"_

_Shindou menarik tanganku, lalu kami berdua berjalan ke kamar rawatku._

* * *

"Kirino! Kau sudah sadar?"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara, dan mendapati Shindou yang sedang duduk di sebelahku.

Aku mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaannya.

Shindou menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah, akhirnya kau sadar."

Aku menyerngitkan dahiku. "Memang sudah berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri?"

"11 hari," gumamnya. Aku ternganga.

Yang benar saja! Apa kemoterapi bisa membuatku pingsan selama itu?

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"31 Desember," jawabnya.

Mataku terbelalak. "Berarti hari ini tahun baru?" tanyaku panik. "Apa pesta kembang apinya sudah dimulai?"

"Tenanglah, pesta kembang apinya akan dimulai 30 menit lagi. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega. "Syukurlah."

"Sekarang rumah sakit sedang mempersiapkan pestanya. Mau lihat?" tanya Shindou.

Aku mengangguk antusias.

Shindou mendorong kursi roda yang biasa kugunakan, lalu menggendongku ke atas kursi roda.

Shindou membuka pintu, kemudian mendorong kursi rodaku keluar ruangan.

* * *

"Wah, Kirino-kun sudah sadar?"

Aku mengangguk. "Iya, Fuyuka-san."

Fuyuka-san—yang merupakan salah satu suster di rumah sakit ini tersenyum padaku. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau bisa melihat pesta kembang api kesukaanmu, kan?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

Tepat saat itu, sebuah kembang api meledak di angkasa.

"Pertunjukannya sudah dimulai," gumam Shindou.

"Iya!" seruku, menatap kembang api yang mulai berpesta menghiasi langit.

Kembang api itu memang benar-benar indah, ya?

Walaupun aku sudah melihatnya berkali-kali, aku tak pernah bosan.

_/Tetapi, di kehidupannya yang hanya sebentar—bahkan terlalu sebentar, ia masih dapat menyebarkan kebahagiaan kepada semua orang di detik-detik kehidupannya/_

Ah… Aku jadi teringat ucapan Shindou tiga tahun yang lalu.

Apa… aku bisa seperti kembang api? Menyebarkan kebahagiaan bagi orang-orang, dalam hidupku yang sebentar ini?

Aku tertawa hambar.

Tak mungkin, kan?

Tak mungkin manusia sepertiku bisa menyebarkan kebahagiaan.

Apalagi kepada Shindou, yang telah menemaniku selama ini.

Apa dia bahagia bersamaku? Atau terpaksa menemaniku karena—kebetulan—aku adalah temannya?

"Kirino."

Aku menoleh. Shindou sekarang sedang berdiri di sebelahku. Kepalanya menunduk, menatapi tanah yang diselimuti salju.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada… sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu."

"Katakan saja,"

"Aku…"

Aku memandang Shindou penasaran. "Apa?"

"S-sebenarnya, a-aku…"

"Ya?"

_(—Nyuut)_

Aku memegang perutku.

Jangan. Jangan sekarang. Kumohon… jangan sekarang.

_(—Nyuut)_

Aku menggenggam kuat pegangan kursi rodaku.

_(—Nyuut)_

Cukup. Aku tak tahan lagi.

"Ai—"

Aku terbatuk. Mataku melirik ke arah tanganku—

—yang dipenuhi darah.

"Kirino!" Shindou menatapku panik. Dia mendorong kursi rodaku dengan cepat.

Pandanganku mengabur. Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya—

"Dokter! Tolong Kirino!"

—mataku terpejam, tak mengizinkanku untuk melihat apapun lagi.

* * *

Aku membuka mataku perlahan.

_Uhhh_… Dimana aku?

Mataku melirik ke arah alat pendeteksi jantung yang ada di sebelahku.

Ahh… Aku ingat sekarang. Tadi aku batuk darah, lalu pingsan.

"Kirino?"

Mataku mencari-cari asal suara yang baru saja memanggilku tadi.

Pandanganku tertuju pada Shindou yang berjalan pelan ke arahku. Matanya sembab.

Dia… habis menangis?

"S-Shindou?"

Shindou tersenyum, lalu duduk di sebelahku. "Kau tak apa?"

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Aku tak tahu."

Shindou terdiam. Aku juga ikut terdiam.

Hening.

Sepi.

Sunyi.

Tak ada yang bersuara, kecuali alat pendeteksi jantung yang terus menunjukkan apakah aku masih hidup atau tidak.

_(—Nyuut.)_

Aku menggenggam tanganku.

Lagi-lagi. Apa tubuhku tak bisa menghentikan rasa sakit itu?

_(—Nyuut.)_

_(—Nyuut.)_

_(—Nyuut.)_

_(—Nyuut.)_

_(—Nyuut.)_

Aku meringis kesakitan.

_Ukh_. Apa… aku bisa bertahan?

"Kirino?"

Suara Shindou telah membunuh keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti kami.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

Shindou menatapku penuh kecemasan.

_(—Nyuut.)_

_(—Nyuut.)_

_(—Nyuut.)_

"Shindou," ucapku lemah. "Terima kasih."

Mata cokelat Shindou terbelalak.

"Terima kasih telah menemaniku selama ini."

_Terima kasih karena kau selalu menemaniku setiap hari._

"Terima kasih telah membayar perawatanku selama ini."

_Terima kasih karena kau selalu berusaha untuk mencarikan cara penyakitku disembuhkan._

"Terima kasih telah menjadi orang yang selalu bisa kuajak mengobrol."

_Terima kasih karena kau menjadi tempat aku menumpahkan semua pikiranku; gerutuan, kemarahan, kegembiraan, dan semua yang ada di pikiranku._

"Terima kasih telah menjadi… sahabatku."

_Terima kasih karena kau telah menjadi orang yang kucintai—walaupun kau sendiri tak mengetahuinya._

"Terima kasih…"

_Atas semuanya. Atas semua yang telah kau berikan._

Aku menutup mataku perlahan.

Sayup-sayup, terdengar suara Shindou yang memanggil namaku.

Aku tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sebelum—

_Terima kasih, Shindou…_

—mataku terpejam untuk selamanya.

_Ternyata, sampai akhir hidupku, aku masih dapat bersama Shindou._

_Terima kasih karena kau telah mengabulkan permohonanku,_

_Kembang api...  
_

**End.**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga! Sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan saya dalam fic ini.

Oh ya, dan maaf juga karena saya kebanyakan ngedit cerita ini^^

Mohon saran dan kritiknya, ya~

Salam,

Ika Fittr : )


End file.
